Rashard
King Rashard, commonly known as Shard, is the main protagonist of the books. He's the last Vanir kit that survived and stayed in the Silver Isles after The Conquering. Description Shard is a gray gryfon and has a Vanir build with long wings and emerald green eyes like his mother and his uncle. As a Vanir, has rather sleek and fluffier wings than an Aesir. Compared to a full grown Aesir, he may come off as small or scrawny, but his thin build makes him rather fast and a better flier than any Aesir. Personality & Traits Before Rashard met Catori, he is shown to be arrogant just like Halvden and the other Aesir of his year. He is then conflicted after meeting Catori, who shows him what his true destiny is. He later mellows out after discovering that he is the Summer King and prince of the Vanir. He becomes a bit nervous whenever his Vanir call him "sire" or any other titles, as he hates formallity. History Song of the Summer King Rashard is revealed to be the wingbrother to the prince of the Aesir, Kjorn. He takes place in The Hunt to prove himself to Sverin, to show that, unlike the other Vanir, he is trustworthy. During the hunt, he meets Catori, a future friend for him. Catori tells him that Lapu is fairly old and has run dry of any happiness. Catori teaches him earthwords that will help him kill Lapu. After the hunt, he is accepted into the pride by Sverin, but he is curious about the words he said to Lapu and returns to the Star Isle to find Catori and ask her what he said. Instead of finding Catori, however, he finds the two princes of the wolves, Ahote and Ahanu. Angry at Rashard for what the Red Kings did to the wolves, the two chase him off a cliff where he nearly drowns in the water. He then meets his uncle Stigr who shows him the way out of Star Isle. He then tells Shard to return on the full moon to teach him Vanir skills. Shard goes to speak to Sverin about his experience on Star Isle, and there, Sverin appoints him to the leader of Windwater, a gryfon colony so the Aesir can take over all the isles. Unbeknowist to Shard, the colony is actually exile for gryfons Sverin didn't like. Shard then meets up with Stigr and learns more and more about Vanir skills. He then tells Stigr he can't come anymore after Kenna finds out about him flying at night. He then parts with Stigr, who seems to be betrayed. Ragna sings the Song of the Summer King, hoping to call out Rashard, but Sverin unsuccessfully names his son as the Summer King. Shard then goes to warn the wolves after Sverin declares war on them, and Stigr unitentionally reveals to Rashard that he is the Vanir prince, and the true Summer King. After returning to Sun Isle, he is attacked by Kjorn who thinks he is a traitor. Kjorn reveals to Shard that Maja left the pride. Later, Halvden reveals to Shard that the attack has been moved from three days to dawn. When the gryfons go to attack the wolves, they find Catori there, who tells them they have gone and are attacking the nesting cliffs. After the wolf king is killed, Shard challenges Sverin and drags him out to the sea. Shard then lets himself fall into the sea and he meets his father, who tells him to find the white mountain in the Winderost. Shard then meets Maja and Dagr, who say they will fly to find other Vanir for him. Skyfire Flying in soon! A Shard of Sun Flying in soon! By the Silver Wind Flying in soon! The Starward Light Flying in soon! Trivia *Rashard is the only Vanir kit who stayed in The Silver Isles after The Conquering. *The name Rashard means Brave Ruler. *"Rashard" is also Norse for "son of dead king" which is most likely a joke since Rashard is the son of Baldr, the dead Vanir king. Quotes Gallery Wingbrothers by simperingidiot-d72myi0.png Fbbbf7fb30039173ade9ded2d288b15e-d35ut04.jpg Winterborn by dot doll-d8757di.jpg Shard doodle by comixqueen-d6z9h4l pnghaha.png Cat shard by lilowlaroo-d7lks34.png 68a54e56089906a86fa8dfcbd7583c33-d4z2b9p.jpg Rashard the Summer King.png|Rashard by QueenClam Screen Shot 2016-03-15 at 8.50.33 PM.png The stormwing by theatrenewt-d3bihht.jpg Shard by mistywren-d4z595j.png Stormwing s dive by iceblitzwolfen-d7izizc.jpg Wikia-hero-image Wiki-background Prize shard by wrentree-d4j1jjw.png C8014df04ac0166d2e3a4041bd47d93c.jpg Category:Males Category:Stub Articles Category:Vanir Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Gryfons Category:Vanir History Category:Kings Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Shard of the Sun Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons